


Queue at the Revolving Door

by Czeri



Category: Formula 1 RPF, Rush (2013)
Genre: Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:51:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Czeri/pseuds/Czeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by the gifs from the rostrum ceremony after the Dutch Grand Prix in 1975 that have been taking Tumblr by storm ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queue at the Revolving Door

James is beaming, and his grin is so infectious Niki can't help but smile back. He has to give it to the arsehole, for once he kept his cool under pressure and didn't make a single mistake that would let Niki ease past him.

“Who knew you had it in you,” he says teasingly, and James's grin gets impossibly wider.

“It was just a matter of time before I'd have you and you know it,” he says wagging his eyebrows.

Niki doesn't get the chance to reply before they get ushered to take their spots on the rostrum. Suddenly Niki finds himself face to face with James' crotch. He quickly lifts his head to look at James from under his eyelashes, fighting a blush. His neck muscles, strained post-race, protest very loudly at the exertion, but then James's hand is there cradling the back of his head, and that is all it takes. Like a lit match dropped into a powder keg, the sexual charge that is always there between him and James suddenly ignites. 

He can see James's eyes darken with answering heat. At the same time he becomes hyper-aware that his left hand is resting on James's hip, his fingers just grazing the swell of James's arse. Without a warning his libido transforms the scene. 

James's clothes dissolve, and Niki can _see_ him standing there, towering over Niki, gorgeous, naked and triumphant. And Niki would pay homage to the victor, with his lips, and his tongue, and his throat, opening up for the thick, stiff shaft. He'd let James fuck his mouth right here, in front of the crowds and the flashing cameras, moaning wantonly as James uses him for his pleasure. 

Niki's hands close into fists as he imagines gripping two perfect handfuls of that stunning arse while James seeks his release. But just as he would be ready to fill Niki's mouth James would pull out and spill over Niki's face, the hot drops landing on Niki's chin, lips, and cheeks in a haphazard pattern. So much better than being sprayed with champagne...

“Your trophy, monsieur,” Niki has to blink and swallow hard to get back to reality. He takes his cup and his bottle of champagne from the track official, ignoring the stirring between his legs. There's no time for it now. They have to go through the ceremony and the press conference, and only then he and James might get a chance to sneak out.

So Niki plays it cool, pushing his desire down as he poses for the pictures. During the press conference he answers any questions the journalists send his way in his usual matter-of-fact manner. He's careful not to look at James, but he listens intently to the Brit's answers as James charms the room.

Finally it is over, and Niki quickly drops by the Ferrari garage to cancel the post-race debriefing. Luca isn't too happy about it but he grudgingly lets him go, zeroing in on Clay instead.

At last Niki's free to rush towards the sounds of the raucous party that is taking place in the Hesketh pit. Except that when Niki gets there James is nowhere to be found. Neither is Hesketh, Niki notes sourly. It looks like James's fucking “owner” has managed to snatch him up first.

Niki lurks around just long enough to confirm with Doc that Le Patron and Superstar have indeed retired for the night, and then slowly makes his way back to his own team to do the debrief after all.

Everyone present later remarks that they have never seen Niki as furious at losing as after the Dutch Grand Prix of 1975.


End file.
